In the Eyes of Death
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: The senshi, As soldiers, were in a battle where some would die. Ami, the only survivor, has to make it out alone, with help from Setsuna and Duo of course! R&R Please!! Some swaring...reason for being PG13
1. The Last Soldier

Ami Barton: I know this is different then my other stories but I'm going to give it a try. Please R&R to tell me if I should go on with this or not. FYI, In this story, I'm just saying that Duo has been after Ami for a long time now. This is going to be a Duo/Ami, Setsuna/?? (For now ^^, I'm still debating on who it should be.) Story. If you like Duo with any one else I'm sorry but I happen to think they'd look kawaii together! I'm not very good with Japanese terms so bear with it. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! Although I wish I did! Also, the Senshi can't transform but they can use their abilities as normal Humans. And Uranus/ Haruka, Neptune/ Michiru and Saturn/ Hotaru will not be appearing just yet, if at all. I have too much trouble getting what they would do right as it is.  
  
1 The Last Soldier  
  
As the signs of battle faded, one lone soldier pilot stood alive. Her long dark blue hair was back into a ponytail and her deep sapphire eyes gazed at the remains of her friends. Her jeans were torn and her T-shirt had been soaked in blood. She leapt down from the tree where she had hidden after she had killed the last of the enemies. She went to the area where all 4 of her friends had fallen. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and tears as she knelt in the blood surrounding them. Her voice was full of grief and pain as she spoke, "Usagi.Rei.Makoto.Minako.I am sorry I couldn't be there to help."She stopped, fighting back tears. She picked up a knife that was lying near by and looked at her left arm. "This is to remember you by and to keep me from forgetting your pain." She placed the blade on her upper arm and drew it across her skin four times. She didn't flinch or cry out once. Still not making any sound, She then carved a letter near each line; M, M, J, and V. Blood ran freely from these self-inflected wounds along with the wounds from the battle. She then pulled out a radio and spoke into it weakly, "Mizuno here. We need the medic unit here pronto." The radio crackled as a voice responded to her, "Hang in there Ami, we're on our way!" She gave a weak smile as she lay down on the ground, letting unconsciousness take over.  
  
"DAMM! What did she get herself into now!" A tall man with dark brown hair pulled into a braid and dark eyes yelled after he heard what happened at the battlefield. "Calm down Duo. She's ok.the others on the other hand." The blond standing next to Duo said quietly, stopping in mid sentence. "Wha? Shit. this isn't gunna be fun to tell their loved ones. What are we gunna do Quatre?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged, "I don't know but maybe you should be getting to the Med lab." "Why?" Was Duo's response. "Because Ami's down there." "WHAT?" Duo's yell was heard from the outside of the building as well as down the hall. "She was seriously injured and is unconscious. They don't know if she's going to wake up or not." The only response from Duo Quatre got was him dashing towards the Med Lab.  
  
As Duo got to the door of the Med Lab, two white coated doctors came out, whispering something about a wounded female soldier. Duo darted in past them and stopped dead in his tracks. A tall woman with long green hair and deep crimson eyes, wearing a suit came out of a curtained bed area, looking sad. Duo knew her as he called to her, "Setsuna!" The woman looked up at the sound of her name and said, "Duo.Have you heard?" "Some, What have you heard?" Duo said seriously. "Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako are dead.Died in action and Ami is seriously wounded and may die too." Setsuna explained quietly, "I am going to tell those who need to be told of the deaths. Unfortunately, I can not watch over Ami as well as do this." Duo quickly interjected, "I'll watch Ami." Setsuna smiled a little at his eagerness and spoke, "As long as you don't out right ask her to go out with her until she is better you can do it." Duo nodded, "No Problem." Setsuna nodded and left. Duo entered the curtained area and was shocked to see the state of the 20 year old Ice Handler he had loved from afar. Ami's long hair and clothing was drenched in blood. Bandages wrapped around her forehead, arms and chest had slight spots of blood on them as well. Her left wrist was in a tight cast. Through her left eye was a huge gash, with a gauze eye patch over it. "Damn. Ami what have you done to your self?" Duo muttered to himself as he seated himself on her right side and held her limp hand tightly, putting his forehead on their intertwined fingers. As he sat there, he heard Doctors walking around speaking just loud enough for him to hear, "I'm starting to think she will either be in a coma for the rest of her life or will just die outright." "She may just pull off a recovery though. I've seen worse things happen and weather it be her or one of her friends and they had always pulled through."  
  
Three weeks later, As Setsuna was leaving the Collage Campus to go back home, She heard her name being called. She turned to see one of the secretaries waving to her and yelling, " Miss Meiou! A Duo Maxwell called for you!" Setsuna suddenly realized why he would be calling and nodded, "Thank you!" and started towards an ally way. As she disappeared into the shadows, she was completely gone. A few minutes later she was walking into the room where she saw Duo pacing outside of the curtained area where their friend lay, "What happened?" Duo looked up and said ecstatically, "She's waking!" He didn't need to say anything else as the doctors came out and nodded to the two outside. They wasted little time disappearing into the curtains. They were relived to see Ami just opening her eyes, squinting in the sudden light, "Wha? Where am I?" Duo was desperately holding back the urge to go up and hug her tightly, knowing that she still had to be hurting form her wounds and knowing that would embarrass her. As sapphire eyes focused, they saw the pair standing next to her bed. They widened and then happily said, "Setsuna! Duo!" Duo tilted his head at Setsuna, She smiled at him with a look that said, 'Maybe as soon as she gets her barring, you should ask her out.' Duo smiled and pulled a chair next to the head of her bed, "Yeah it's us." He smiled at her in the same joking manner she had grown so used to. She smiled a little and shot and confused glance to Setsuna as she spoke, "I'm glad to see your wake Ami. I must be going." Ami nodded and spoke again, "Thank you Setsuna." The tall women nodded, turned and walked out. Duo, who was watching Setsuna leave, suddenly felt a hand on his own. His gaze met Ami's own, her eyes full of love and fear. Duo smiled at her gently and leaned down to her ear and whispered gently, "Ames.I don't know if.well.. Will you go.uh." Ami smiled a little bit more and put a finger to his lips, "Don't say anything more. The answer is yes Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, Ami's eyes widened a bit but then she responded, wrapping her good arm around him and bringing him closer. After a few minutes like this, they separated just before another Doctor came to check on Ami. As she checked Ami, she sent Duo outside of the curtain when she was going to check the wound on Ami's chest. "You'll be fine in a couple days. You'll have to wear a wrist brace on your arm after we take off the cast from now on but besides that, you're going to be fine! You can go home tomorrow." Ami's eyes darkened, for she had no home any more. About 2 years ago both her mother and father died, She then adopted a young boy of about 17 and cared for him till a year ago when he was killed in a raid. In the same raid, the house she had been living in had been burned down. That's when she had turned to the rebel forces to bring justice for what had been taken from her. The doctor noticed her frown that had appeared and asked, "What's wrong?" Ami shook her head and said sadly, "I have no home anymore. It was burned a year ago, before I joined the force." The doctor nodded and said, "If you can't find any where to stay by tomorrow, tell me and I can find you a place to go." Ami nodded gratefully and the doctor left, Duo following her in. Duo saw her sad expression and sat next to her, looking worried.  
  
Ami Barton: I'm going to write the next chapter at least even if no one likes this. Please R&R!! 


	2. Lost Hopes and New Regrets

Ami Barton: I hope you like this Chapter as much as you liked the other! I'm glad that I have at least you reading this! (I know, I'm thinking negatively, but I write the best when death and despair is involved! I'm also taking Perspectives on Death class this semester.) This chapter is going to be all Duo starting to try to find the missing Ami (Read on and you'll see) and of Ami and her Memories of her friends she has lost. In the next chapters I will try to do more with the Duo/Ami romance. Also, The Outers are making their grand (Hopefully! And SaturnActingChick, I am bringing in the outers and will have the pairing you suggested. I dunno If I'll pair Haruka or not. Maybe with Wufei? LOL! Honestly, I think Haruka would rather kick Wufei's butt then go out with him.) Entrance in this chapter, helping out (And starting to notice the pilots ^.^!). If I don't, tell me and I will promise to do one all about that! Then you can kick me around for a little bit if you'd like. Normal disclaimers apply! Now! The next Chapter!  
  
Below is what separates the memories from the real time things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost Hopes and New Regrets  
  
As Duo reentered the area, he saw that the gauze eye patch had been removed and the sad look upon Ami's face. "Ami?" Duo asked the dark eyed girl in front of him and took her hand reassuringly. Ami looked into his midnight blue eyes and spoke softly, "Tomorrow I am being released to a home I don't have." She looked down, one eye looking with her and the other looking out of focus. Duo brought his other hand to bring her head up so he could look her in the eyes. As he did that, he saw tears in her eyes, "Ami…You can stay with me if you'd like." She nodded but then said, " Do you mid if I just drop off my belongings and disappear for a little bit…" Duo nodded, understanding she needed to be alone for a little bit, for this was a major loss to her. He held her close as she started to shake, starting to cry. Ami buried her face into his shoulder, feeling safe while crying. As her sobs slowed, He noticed she had fallen asleep crying. He pulled her blanket over her shoulders and kept his arms securely around her slim form as Ami slept.  
  
The next afternoon, Ami awoke to see the doctors checking her once again. They scheduled her for an eye surgery so she could have full use of both eyes once again. They also took off her cast and fitted her with a wrist brace. Then Ami was ready to leave. Her long blue hair was still wet from when they had washed it when she was still asleep. She wore a pair of combat boots along with jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she wore a black wrist brace on her left wrist. Duo stood in the doorway, holding her black sports duffel and waiting for Ami. As she reached him, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. Duo moved his head so he could whisper in Ami's ear, "It'll be ok…." Ami said nothing as he led her to his dorm. He put her duffel on the couch in the room and said, "When you get back, I'll unfold the couch into a bed." Ami nodded, unzipping the duffel and pulling out a small box and a thick olive green coat. She slipped the coat on and the couple kissed. Ami wanted to just stay that way forever but knew she had to go on this journey. As she broke the kiss she whispered with a slight smile on her face that seemed very distant, "If I don't return in a week, send a search party. I won't leave Tokyo, I promise." Duo smiled a little and said, "I'll be with them you know." Ami nodded and turned towards the door, "Goodbye for now…" and opened the door, slipping out side and closing it behind her.  
  
Duo watched her walk towards the woods near by and suddenly knew where she was heading, to the battlefield where she had lost her closest friends. Duo nodded and wrote it down, just in case he did have to search for her.  
  
A 5-year-old child with short blue hair and deep sapphire blue eyes sat by herself, creating an ice rose with her powers. "Hey Ice freak!" A boy three grades higher then the girl started to walk over to her. The girl looked up, afraid she was going to be beaten up again, a bruise on her forehead was the result of the last encounter with the boy. Suddenly four other girl voices were heard, "Leave Ami alone you jerk." The boy turned and saw four 5-year-old girls surrounding him. Two blondes, a brunet and a raven-haired girl, were all standing there ready to save the small ice handler. The boy left in a hurry as the girls went to her side. The brunet asked the still cowering girl, "You ok Ami?" Ami nodded, "Yeah…Thanks Usagi! Thanks Rei! Thanks Makoto! Thanks Minako!" Suddenly, four almost perfect ice roses were in each of the thanked girl's hands.  
  
Ami kept on walking even after it turned dark, determined to get to the battlefield that night. As she walked, She cursed herself for leaving them even when ordered by Usagi herself to go fight on her own. She knew she could never forgive herself. It was all her fault and nothing could changer her mind. As she reached the area, she went to the exact spot where her four friends had lost their lives. She opened the small box. Inside were a few matches, some beef jerky and a knife. She took the knife and then took off the coat. Ami pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt up and looked at her left arm, at her self inflected scars that represented her friends. She put the knife on the first scar and pressed down upon it with the knife, drawing it across the length of the scar then doing the same for the other three. As soon as she was finished, she bowed her head, eyes closed. She did this for a long time until she passed out, blood still flowing from her wounds, still in her kneeling position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AMI! Come on! We're going to be late!" A very impatient 14-year-old Usagi yelled to a 14-year-old Ami in a restroom stall. "I'm coming!" The girl responded, coming out of the restroom wearing a blue sundress. Usagi, wearing a similar dress of pink, pulled Ami to the entrance of a gym and inside also. Inside were Lita and Minako, standing off to the side, waiting and a lot of other teens dancing with loud music in the background. "Hey guys!" Ami called to the two, "Where's Rei?" Lita responded, "She couldn't come. But we can still have fun." Usagi and Minako nodded, agreeing with this as the group went out to the dance floor together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Duo was starting to get worried. Ami hadn't returned yet and she hadn't called either. He walked out of the room, ready to ask the other pilots to assist her when he ran into a small girl with short black hair and purple eyes, "Oh! Sorry about that!" The girl shook her head and smiled, "No. It was my fault. I was excited to see my friend Ami and I wasn't paying attention." She wore a simple black dress, black tights and black shoes. Duo tilted his head and asked, "You know Ami Mizuno? What's your name?" Suddenly from around the corner, Two women walked towards Duo and the black haired girl. One looked almost like a man, Her dirty blond hair was cut in a men's style, While the other had shoulder length wavy teal hair. "Hotaru! Where did you go?" The blond called to the small girl. Hotaru turned towards the women and called, "I'm over here Haruka-Papa! I ran into someone." The Teal haired woman laughed a little and said to Duo as she came near, "I'm sorry about that. May I ask your name?" Duo straitened in surprise and replied, "I'm Duo Maxwell. Who are you?" "I am Michiru Kaiou." Haruka held out her hand and said, "and I'm Haruka Tenou." Duo shook hands with her and couldn't shake the feeling that he was shaking hands with a woman and not a man, "And this is Hotaru Tomoe." She gestured to the girl. "Do you all know Ami Mizuno?" Duo asked his earlier question again, hoping it would be answered. Hotaru nodded and replied, "Yes! She's a friend of ours! Setsuna-Mama said she would be here." Duo shook his head, "She hasn't come back yet. It's been a week sense she has gotten out of the Hospital Wing from her injuries. She left to the battle field where she lost her friends." The three exchanged worried looks. "I was going to call the other pilots and Setsuna to help me search for her." The taller woman nodded and said, "Mind if we help?" Duo smiled, "We'll need all the help we can get." Duo motioned to the three as he started down the hallway towards the lounge. Upon entering the lounge, they saw only Quatre and a man with messy brown hair and dark eyes. "Quatre, Heero, You mind helping us look for Ami?" The two looked up at the group and the man called Heero asked, "What happened?" Duo explained what happened and the two looked at each other. "I'll tell Trowa and Wufei to be on the look out for her." Duo nodded and went to the phone to call Setsuna, telling her to be on the look out for Ami too, 'Ami, I hope your alright…Don't leave me now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ami? What's wrong?" An 18-year-old Makoto asked a distant looking Ami. "Look at this…" the blue haired girl responded, handing her friend a letter that told her of her parent's deaths. "Oh Ami…" Rei responded, looking over Makoto's shoulder at the letter. Ami shook her head, "I'm alright…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Barton: I thought it'd be neat to end on a touching memory and leave the interests to the next chapter. Love it? Hate it? Any Death Threats should be E-Mailed to me and not left in the review area, I don't think any one wants to be kicked off. So until the next chapter, Ja Ne! 


	3. Searching Blindly

Ami Barton: I'm going to have it snow in this chapter because it's snowing here where I live today, 1/6/02! Oh and if any of Sailor Moon S or Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles or Haunted Junction or Sonic the Hedgehog gets in here, I'm listing to them all while I write. (Don't ask how, I just am!) Plus I'm writing this into the night and until 1:00 AM in the morning then I have school. And I also have to deal with Pre-Schoolers because I take an Early Childhood Education class so I this may be short and I do get temper mental. The memories were getting hard to create so I'm dropping those. And I don't think I'm going to write in Wufei in this chapter or any chapter for that matter. I can't understand him so…Well…let's leave it at that! Shawn, by the way, is the boy she had adopted, FYI. Normal disclaimers apply! NOW! FOR THE CHAPTER BEFORE I FORGET WHY I'M WRITING ALL OF THIS!  
  
"Hey!" is speaking  
  
~ Hey! ~ Is a Transmission by radio  
  
'Hey!' is a thought  
  
-Hey! - Is written words, like a note  
  
~*~ Hey ~*~ is a dream sequence or a Coma dream  
  
  
  
Searching Blindly  
  
Snowflakes started to appear in the air as the search party was assembled. Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru stood there, getting into groups. Wufei had completely refused to help look for the missing girl and Haruka was going to stay there just in case Ami did return. By then they all knew what was going on and where they were supposed to look. As they got ready to go out, Hotaru had looked out the window and yelled, "Hey! It's snowing!" They all glanced outside and saw that the snow was almost a foot high. "Oh great…this is really going to help." Duo groaned. They started to get ready again but this time, preparing for the snow.  
  
Ami's eyes had opened for the first time sense she had arrived. She saw the snow over her and quickly brushed it off her. After she had brushed off the snow, she grabbed the knife, the matches, and her coat, which she put on, all from the snow. (The Jerky had somehow disappeared) She stood up while putting the knife and matches in her pockets and then started off towards the hole in the ground she had once called home. She shook her head, getting the snow out of her hair. Her eyes were downcast, not wanting to look up as she walked. Suddenly she bumped into a 17-year-old black haired boy with deep brown eyes. "Oh! Sorry Ma'am!" The boy exclaimed. Ami looked up, recognizing the boy, "Shawn?" The boy, Shawn, tilted his head but then fading into nothing. She turned around, shocked and saw people who looked like her friends appear around her. She started to back up, scared, "I…I…" Then they looked at her and faded just like Shawn did. Ami turned and ran away, freaked to the limit. As she ran, she didn't notice where she was running, to the ends of Tokyo.  
  
(A/N: I'm going to jump from group to group, just to get things started, so don't kick me for this!)  
  
"AMI?" Hotaru yelled out into the blizzard. Heero kept near the girl as she looked for her friend. Her concern for her friend struck him as cute. He blinked at what he was thinking but then brushed it off, not saying a word about it, Trying to see through all the white.  
  
Trowa and Setsuna went to the place Ami's house had stood years ago, hoping she had been there. They stayed close together so they could see each other and not lose the other. As they saw no sign of her, They started towards the speeder and to where they were to report when done searching the area they were in.  
  
As Duo searched the battlefield, He saw Ami's footsteps in the snow and pulled out his radio, "Guys, I found her footprints and I'm following them. When I find her, I'll tell you, Duo out." He climbed back into the speeder and headed towards where her footprints lead.  
  
Michiru and Quatre heard Duo's transmission and looked at each other, for they had also seen footprints. They heard Duo's speeder coming by and it stopped near them. "They lead that way, to the ends of Tokyo." Michiru said, pointing the way. "Awww…Man!" Duo groaned as he sped off. Quatre smiled at Michiru, who looked a bit confused, "He's always like that." Michiru nodded and said, "Well, I think we should head back." Quatre nodded his agreement as they heading towards the speeder they came in.  
  
Falling in the deep snow, Ami was exhausted. She knew she couldn't run anymore, because she'd never out run her past and fears. She stayed where she had fallen and closed her eyes, letting blackness take over. She heard a speeder come up, but she did nothing as she faded away into unconsciousness.  
  
Duo saw Ami fall after he had almost caught up to her. He stopped it and leapt out, running to the Snow hill she had fallen into. He picked up her wet and cold body from the snow and tried to wake her up, "Ami? Ami wake up." When she didn't respond, he took her to the speeder and laid her down in the back, covering her with a blanket that he had brought. "I found her guys. Meet you back in the lounge." Duo quickly spoke into the radio and then sped off towards the base.  
  
"…And next time you'll help!" Haruka called out the door as she shut it. Wufei had come in and she hit him, for he wasn't looking for Ami like everyone else. As she was going back to the radio a transmission came through, ~ I found her guys. Meet you back in the lounge. ~ Haruka picked up the radio and responded, "We'll be ready for her." She dashed down the Hospital Wing and told them to prepare for a patent.  
  
Hours later the group visited their friend only to be told that she wasn't to be waking for a while, for the exposure to all the cold had brought around a coma that kept her at the edge of life and death. Each person looked worried but none as worried as Duo. He sat down in the chair next to Ami's head and bowed his head, hiding his tears and fear. "She'll be ok Duo." Quatre tried reassuring him but got no answer. "He's right you know. She's been through worse and pulled through." Michiru said, trying to back Quatre up. After a bit they knew he wasn't about to speak and decided to leave him with Ami. In pairs they left, Michiru with Quatre, Hotaru with Heero, Setsuna with Trowa and Haruka left by herself. Duo held his love's hand tightly and closed his eyes, hoping that she will get better.  
  
~*~ Ami was alone in the dark. She had no clue where she was but she knew she was barely alive. "HELLO?" She yelled to the darkness but nothing answered. An echo of her call was the only sound she heard. Suddenly, below her feet, humans began to rise from the ground. She screamed and started to run. They followed her, tirelessly. She started to use her powers over ice but then found out abruptly that they wouldn't wound them. She then stopped, determined to fight them. As they surrounded her, Fear made its presence known as she began noticing the odds she would win were against her. She had no time to worry as one came forward and began the battle for her life. ~*~  
  
  
  
Ami Barton: Ok. I now have writers block. I need Ideas! Plz send me ideas on what to do! I have an idea of how to get Ami out of the Coma but from there on I am stuck! Until I hear your Ideas, Ja Ne! 


End file.
